Quando Eu Olho Para Você
by Pikenna
Summary: Ele estava lá, com seus olhos fechados, permitindo que o vento calmo e frio tocasse sua pele e brincasse com seus cabelos vermelhos cor de fogo. Por um momento aquela nostalgia horrível derrubou o enorme muro que havia criado em minha mente conturbada...


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, eles são todos do tio Kishimoto-sensei. Pois se fossem meus, Gaara seria meu ursinho de pelúcia e só meu ouviram?

**Quando eu olho para você**

_Por Pikenna_

**One-shot**

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the night's so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

Ele estava lá, com seus olhos fechados, permitindo que o vento calmo e frio tocasse sua pele e brincasse com seus cabelos vermelhos cor de fogo. Por um momento aquela nostalgia horrível derrubou o enorme muro que havia criado em minha mente conturbada, separando lembranças dolorosas e felizes de um passado que jamais voltará.

Eu sempre o via ali, embaixo daquela árvore, com seus belos olhos fechados, impedindo-o de ver além do horizonte. Eu sabia que ele me esperava, aguardava pela minha volta, como eu havia prometido no nosso último encontro. Contudo, devido ao meu grande medo, eu vivo protelando esse reencontro.

A noite caia fria, cobrindo toda a extensão do céu em um tom negro. Meu coração batia intensamente, eu almejava dar os passos necessários, suficientes para alcançá-lo e abraçá-lo, porém algo maior que meu desejo me impedia, me segurava.

Eu compelia minhas pernas a se moverem, porém elas não me obedeciam, não atendiam ao meu comando. Olhar para ele, tão sereno como o vento, tão misterioso como o céu, tão único e especial como as estrelas. Eu podia escutar o som da melodia que tocava, a melodia que exalava de sua alma.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

_Can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

Tentava expulsar aquelas lembranças, tentar esquecê-las e mais uma vez voltar para a escuridão, para a minha prisão interior, vazia e melancólica. Entretanto, elas insistiam em inundar minha mente, me fazem encolher de dor. Eu não encontrava a luz em mim, não havia mais luz em mim. Eu precisava olhar para ele, para conseguir encontrar um pouco de luz.

Eu fechei meus olhos divagando em minhas lembranças mais íntimas e dolorosas. Ele estava em todas, perfeito e me fazendo sorrir. Porque só ele conseguia isso. Só ele tinha esse poder. Novamente a mesma dor execrável que sempre me preenchia voltou, torturando-me.

Por quê? Por que eu não corria para os braços dele? Por que simplesmente eu não me entregava a ele outra vez? Por que eu o fazia esperar por mim? Porque eu era covarde, fraca e imunda. Sim, a lembrança mais sombria que eu tenho me matava a cada dia e foi ela que condenou a essa vida de solidão e sofrimento, uma vida sem ele.

Eu o trai, me entreguei a luxuria, permiti que outro homem me tocasse, violasse o corpo que pertencia a somente ele. Fui fraca, não consegui segurar esse desejo e agora eu não tenho forças para encará-lo, não tenho coragem para lhe pedir desculpas. Sei que vou magoá-lo, ferir seu coração e eu não quero isso. Ele não merece! Eu sou... Eu sou...

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong and I know_

_I'm not alone_

Então eu senti aquela fragrância deleitosa, que me embriagava. No momento eu soube que era ele que estava na minha frente. Uma gota de alegria caiu em cima de mim, afastando um pouco a tristeza. Abri meus olhos e encontrei os dele. As lágrimas inundaram meus olhos claros e eu não aguentei, chorei.

Sim, me permiti chorar. E foi doloroso, as lágrimas queimavam meu rosto e eu segurava fortemente o grito que queria sair, sufocando. Ele me abraçou e eu me senti protegida. Ele cantou para mim o acalanto capaz de me acalmar, de me fazer parar de chorar.

Quando voltei a mim, eu me afastei dele cuidadosamente e encarei aqueles orbes verde-água que sempre me impressionaram e então eu vi o perdão, a verdade. Ele sabia sobre minha atitude torpe.

_ Você! Eu não mereço você, nem seu amor, nada. – disse com a voz falha, afônica.

_ Eu a amo do jeito que é. Somos humanos e estamos sujeitos a erros. Quem ama perdoa. – Gaara disse com eloquência. – Eu aprendi isso com um grande amigo. – Eu ainda agradeceria ao Naruto por isso.

Foi naquele exato momento que eu soube que não estava sozinha, que eu nunca estive sozinha. Ele estava ali, me observando e não ao contrário.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

_Can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

A dor, o sofrimento, o medo, tudo se esvaiu como poeira lançada ao vento. E com toda a coragem que eu ainda possuía, pedi desculpas ao homem que eu mais amava. Ele sorriu como antes, mostrando aquele sorriso maravilhoso, fulgurante e contagioso que só ele tinha, que escondia das demais pessoas.

Eu estava contrita, totalmente arrependida do que tinha feito. Cheguei a pensar que Gaara era como os demais homens com quem obtive um relacionamento só para prazeres sexuais. Mas percebi o quão eu estava enganada. Ele era, é e sempre vai ser o único homem que é capaz de me fazer encontrar a sanidade, me satisfazer e acima de tudo, me ensinar o dom de amar.

_You, appear, just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that_

_Prove to me_

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know?_

_You're beautiful_

_Yeah yeah..._

Eu coloquei minhas mãos com delicadeza em sua nuca e o trouxe para perto de mim. Podia sentir sua respiração morosa e compassada. Eu o desejava tanto, eu o amava tanto que nem sabia como não tinha morrido de melancolia nos tortuosos dias que passei sem sua presença augusta.

Agora eu pertencia a ele e somente a ele. E para selar esse pacto, esse juramento, eu o beijei com uma intensidade inimaginável. E ele me correspondeu à altura. Cônscia, devagar eu fui despindo-o, enquanto nossos ósculos se tornavam a cada segundo mais libido e avassalador. Eu era o verão, ele o inverno. Eu era a lua e ele era o sol, grandioso e cheio de vida. Eu era a escuridão e ele minha luz. Mas nós dois éramos um...

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I cant find my way home anymore_

_Thats when I,_

_I I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah yeah..._

_Oh oh..._

_You appear just like a dream to me..._

Quando eu me perder novamente, eu vou procurá-lo, encontrar seu olhar e então voltar para meu lar, seu coração. A minha alma obscura se iluminava, meu coração torturado e dilacerado, era curado. Era verdade, não era sonho. E se fosse eu gostaria de viver nele para toda a eternidade, jamais acordarei.

Ele estava lá... Sempre esteve, me esperando, tentando me achar no meio de minha dor... E agora que ele me encontrou, nada mais podia nos separar... Nem mesmo o vento frio que batia em nossos corpos nus, deitados sobre a grama verde.

Yamanaka Ino já não estava mais vazia... Ela, eu, estava completamente preenchida de Sabaku no Gaara...

E ele estava lá...

The End

**Música:** Miley Cyrus - When I Look At You


End file.
